


Welcome Home

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Mates and other stuff [5]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Angst, Gore, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Spoiler for the Sacrifice Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: An Oberon Prime welcomes his mate home after a long mission.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mothertongue and I'm really sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes^^'

"Corspeculo? You have new messages in your inbox!", informs him his ship cephalon with her usual happy cheerful voice.  
Corspeculo, a black-red-white colored Oberon Prime with the Wendigo Skin, just nodded and softly stroked over the leaf of the plant that was before him, then he holds up his hand to look into his inbox were he finds a message from Frost that invites him to their Orbiter. He also should bring some of the tea with him that he made the Stalker the last time, who had now taken on a new alias and named himself Akuma. Japanese for devil which in Corspeculos eyes seemed fitting for someone like the Stalker. Even if the former Stalker swears that he would not hunt down any Tenno he still can't trust him with his whole heart. He trusts Frosts ability to judge the action of 'Akuma' the right way but he doesn't trust the peace yet. Something is about to happen now that the Lotus has abandoned them and left them alone, forced their ship cephalons and the Syndicates to teach the Tenno and Teshin as well as Ordan to lead them on their missions. Especially the Red Veil Syndicate was more than happy to help out the Tenno, they were the ones who provided them with new technology so they could build their desired weapons faster or that their Kavats and Kubrows wouldn't die because their DNA was falling apart too fast and they aged very fast. With the DNA Stabilizers, the Red Veil is making for them they can keep their pets alive for a little cost about 5000 Credits for a pack of 10 DNA Stabilizers.  
A fair price in Corspeculos eyes since the Red Veil has to pay his scientists somehow. Even when the myth is going around that the leader of the Red Veil Syndicate was the head scientist and was cursed with something that made all his body fluids fire like. At least that would explain why he talks like he had a scorched throat.  
Corspeculo shakes his head and then looks down at the plant he had grown himself, his entire ship was full with plants and even behind the infested door were growing plants. Mostly orchids because they could drain the energy out of the infested biomass.  
The seeds for the orchids were an old gift from before the fall of the Orokin empire, where he still was a botanist whose task it was to research the genetics of plants and how they were able to do something or how they would react to certain things. Also, his task was to create new plants that were more likely to fit better into the Orokin theme. And so he created the ghosttrees. White shimmering trees that seemingly whispered words to those who walked by.  
The Orokin loved those trees so much they asked him to do multiple versions of those trees. Then he got caught when they were transforming someone into a Warframe. He watched as the skin of the man turned black and blossomed into steel, harder than any sword, he heard the loud screaming of the man as the infestation grew inside him, violated his body, twisted his inner organs and made him into a Nekros Prime. He also watched how the Archimidean that he called a close friend, dissected the Warframe, cut him open like he was some animal.  
He gasped and that was where he was spotted.

Corspeculo shakes his head to get rid of those old memories they don't matter anymore and so he shouldn't focus on something like that. Growling he stands up and heads down where he has his small kitchen so he is able to make himself some tea or others.  
Some Operators come to him for advise or ask him about some tea to help them with things that trouble them. Some also ask him for advise how to take care of a plant and he happily advises them. Plants are his domain, no one knows plants better than he himself.  
Maybe that was the reason they decided to turn him into an Oberon Prime. Growling he cuts the dried herbs that make up the mixture for Akumas tea, he shouldn't think about stuff like this! And yet despite everything he still thinks about that, his thoughts seem to get drawn to his past like a moth to a flame.  
"Corspeculo here is someone who wants to talk to you", his Ship Cephalon informs him and when he looks up he spots the Nekros Prime, leaning against the side of his ship, holding a small bag in his slender fingers. The Oberon Prime can't move and so he just freezes, looking at the Warframe that is in his Orbiter as he would just disappear when he would move.

Then he slowly lays the knife down he used to cut the dried herbs and walks over to the Nekros Prime, shaking.  
Each step felt like it was taking to long and then he ended up running across the grass, jumping at the other, hugging him.  
Their helmet collided and he felt the maw of the other opening, his tongue slit out and into his own mouth, their kiss grew more heated as they started to make out like some teenagers.  
"I thought you said that you were still gone for a week because of that special task New Loka gave you", he then whispered when they broke free from the deep love filled kiss.  
Chuckling the Nekros hugged him and then whispers warm: "Idiot...you should know better that I don't need a whole week to get something done~"  
"That doesn't matter you are here now and...what have you brought with you?", curious he tilts his head and looks down at the small bag in the hands of the Nekros Prime.

"Oh, that? Well...it is something special~", with a smile in his voice he hands the small paper bag over to Corspeculo, his bright green energy flaring up as the Oberon Prime squeaks in delight at the seeds that are contained in the bag, all labeled so he knew where to put them. Not that Corspeculo would need such labels he could tell whose plant those seeds were from just looking at them. A trait that the former botanist was proud of acquiring and that had helped him greatly in his research and work he was doing.  
Squeaking in pure joy and bliss he looks at the seeds that were for Roses, Orchids, and Tulips.  
He loved those flowers more than anything!  
Speechless he looks up to the Nekros Prime, who chuckles and then steps closer to him, whispering next to his face were his ear was before he got turned into an Oberon Prime: "Happy birthday Corspeculo~"  
Gasping he stares at the black and white Necromancer before he softly places down the brown bag, hugging him close, their maws collide in a hot kiss and he growls deep: "Fuck me senseless..."

"With pleasure~", comes the whispered reply from the other and he lifts the Oberon up, carries him into their quarters.  
The moss feels soft as he lays the Oberon down on his back, lifting up the black-red loincloth to reveal their crotch, the slit in which the dick lays just like it would be with a reptile. Soft hands travel over his thighs to the slit, teasing it with tender fingers and touches until he can't stand it anymore, moaning with pleasure as his dick slowly pushes out of the slit, covered in a transparent liquid.  
With a deep growl the Nekros bows down and grabs the knees of the black-red-white Oberon, lifting them up over his shoulders so his own dick, that has a tear-shaped head along with small knobs at the side and a knot at the end of it, is lined up with his pulsating hole.  
Whining with lust and need the other squirms underneath him and tries to push his hips down so the desired object would impale and fill him.  
"P-Please...!", he then begs as he can't stand it anymore and just wants to get filled and fucked by his mate until his mind is blank.  
"How can I say no to such a sweet boy~?" the black-white Warframe then replies and with one fluid motion, he pushes himself inside the Oberon, filling him up with his dick, the knot pulsating against the tight muscles of his hole.  
A loud scream echoes through the room and his back arches up, the hands search for something to grab and hold on to.  
He wraps his arms around the Oberon and then begins to thrust into his lover, listening for his moaning and screams of pleasure as he begins to fuck him.  
Corspeculo moans and his entire body shivers in pleasure as he feels the dick of his mate thrusting in and out of his body, each time he is inside him he can feel the knot pulsating against his tight entrance sending a shiver of lust through his body.  
He wraps his arms around the waist of the Nekros, pulling him closer which then results in the knot entering him, spreading him open.

Screaming with pleasure and lust he then bites down into the shoulder of his lover, muffling his sounds in the process. His red energy flares up the closer he gets to his orgasm the brighter it glows.  
The same happens with the Nekros, the green grows brighter each passing second until he has to look away in order to not getting blinded by it.  
"F-Fuck....! Don't dare to...to stop...!", he then begs, no longer biting down the slim shoulder in front of him, instead he buries his helmet now in the shoulder, unable to do anything else.  
"I wasn't thinking about that~", cames the growled reply from the Warframe who now speeds up his thrust, thrusting faster into the tight warmth that clenches down around his dick, almost squeezing the orgasm right out of him.  
Then with a loud roar he thrusts one last time into him, the knot inflates and cum get's pumped deep into the Oberon, leading him into an orgasm as well.  
With his teeth dug deep into the shoulder of the other, the loud lust filled scream gets muffled and his entire body shakes as his own dick tilts and semen covers his own chest, painting it white.

Panting he looks up to the Nekros purring deep as he lets go of the shoulder and placing a warm kiss on his maw. Hands softly hold his helmet and then the Nekros whispers: "Caedis"  
"What...?"  
"You wanted to know my name...it's Caedis", he replies and Corspeculo is speechless again before he lets out a low satisfied purr.  
"Welcome home, Caedis", he then whispers, the name of his lover tastes like chocolate on his tongue.


End file.
